Movie House Problems
by Suzume Aki
Summary: The gang is of to the movie house, probsbly full and Kauru is visited by a beutiful and talented, hee hee...author!


I don't knwo if it shuold be called a parody, but it's good  
enough for me. Kenshin and his friends are off to see a movie,  
I don't know which movie, but they won't get to watch it at all,  
hee hee! Okay, this is a fanfiction made by Suzume Aki! Call  
me Saki, everyone does.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Kenshin, come on, let's sit at the front to get a view!" Kauru  
pulled Kenshin.  
  
"Demo, Kauru-dono, the movie house is full." Kenshin looked over  
the whole movie house. There was Yahiko, Megumi pulling Sanosuke   
at the back. Misao saying so many things with Aoshi beside her  
showing no bit of emotion. Saitou was with Tokio in the middle.  
Shishio with Yumi giggling beside him in the left and Enishi  
and Tomoe muttering in the right.  
  
"You're right, Kenshin." Kauru answered. She pulled Kenshin to   
the very front.   
  
"Here's some seats." A red haired teenager announced. She had  
her long red hair tied in a ponytail. She had green eyes. She  
pointed to a two seats, one in her right, and one in her left.  
  
"Saki-chan?" Kauru's jaw dropped open. "You're the author  
of this fic, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just watching, Kenshin, you can stay here." Kenshin followed   
her order and sat in her right.  
  
"But what about me, Kenshin, I wanted to sit beside you."   
Kauru said.  
  
"Kauru-dono, I think we should obey her, she is the author  
and can do anything in this fic." Kenshin told her with  
a sweatdrop.  
  
"Kenshin...!" Kauru's blood pressure rised. "Why are you  
on HER side?"  
  
"Because, he's right. HOHOHO!" Saki-chan made an immitation  
of Megumi's laugh.  
  
"But, Megumi, I don't want to watch...!" Sano trailed off as  
Megumi started choking him.  
  
"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME, IT AIN'T MAGIC, SO  
IT AIN'T GONNA HURT YOU!!" Megumi shouted.  
  
"But..." Sano wanted to say.  
  
"What a big wimp." Yahiko mumbled.  
  
"Oh, Aoshi-sama, I'm sooo exited, our first date! WOOHOO!"  
Misao yelled.  
  
"...." Aoshi said with his dull face.  
  
"Aoshi?"  
  
"Misao."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Saitou, stop that smoking right away!" Kauru looked to her   
back to Tokio and Saitou, Saitou, was usually smoking.  
  
"She's right, dear, please." Tokio told Saitou.  
  
"Shut up, women, it's bad enough you bring me here already...!"  
Saitou answered and puffed smoke out. Kauru sweatdropped  
and Tokio sighed at the presence of her husband.  
  
"Yes, Yumi, after this, we rule." Shishio said.  
  
"But, Shishio-sama, I heard Enishi is much stronger.  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you hear that, sis? He said he's stronger." Enishi whispered  
to Tomoe.  
  
"I want to die." Tomoe said, in her dull voise.  
  
"What do you think? Me or him?"  
  
"I want to die."  
  
"Can you please stop saying that!"  
  
"Saki...move over!" Kauru tried desperately to get Saki to stand  
up.  
  
"No, no, no! As Author, I demand you stop!" Saki shouted at her.  
  
"Baka! Kenshin loves me more than you!" Kauru yelled.  
  
"I admit, but pleease let me stay beside him just this once?"  
Saki said.  
  
"No! I wanted to kiss him before the movie ends!" Kauru said.  
  
"Kauru-dono, Saki-chan, please stop..." Kenshin said.  
  
"SHUT-UP!!" Saki and Kauru yelled at him.  
  
"Talk about confused." Saitou said.  
  
"Look, Saki, this is the last chance...!" Kauru reached for her  
bokken.  
  
"Kauru, let's make a deal." Saki said.  
  
"Nani? What deal?" Kauru asked, letting go of her bokken.  
  
"I get to sit beside Kenshin, and after the movie, I'll write a   
love scene." Saki whispered to Kauru.  
  
Kauru's eyes widened. "Get that movie, done quick!" She thougth.  
  
"Good, she finally shut-up." Saki sighed.  
  
"Look, Saki, the movie's over!" Kauru reached Saki's collar and   
moved her radically back and forward.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Saki screamed.  
  
"Nani? Kauru-dono, what's gone into you?" Kenshin asked her.  
  
"N-nothing!" Kauru answered laughing nervously.  
  
"Well, let's get going! You can go home with Saki-chan, I'll join  
Megumi and the others!" Kenshin said, hopping of to Sano, Megumi  
and Yahiko.  
  
"Saki? When will you right it?" Kauru asked Saki.  
  
"Uh... I forgot to tell you..." Saki sweatdropped, scratching the back  
of her head.  
  
"What, what, WHAT?" Kauru screamed, as everyone else left the  
theater.  
  
"My...union forbids me to right lemons!" Saki tiptoed away and ran.  
  
"Sa...ki?" Kauru was left behind with a surprised look.  
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, SAKI-CHAN!!!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it. The thing I said 'bout lemons, it was a lie, but   
I don't enjoy writing lemons, but maybe someday I'll write a fic  
or two with some lemons.  
  
Comments, flames, etc. Send to Suzume_Aki@yahoo.com  
  
Visit my website at http://www.geocities.com/suzume_aki/index.html  



End file.
